Many different touch, proximity, and gesture detection devices are available for use in different applications. For example, various capacitive touch detection technologies are available from the assignee of the present application. These devices function on the principle of Capacitive Voltage Division (CVD) or charge time measurement technique. See, for example, Application note AN1478 entitled “mTouch™ Sensing Solution Acquisition Methods Capacitive Voltage Divider”, issued by Microchip Technology Inc. Application note AN1375 discloses “See What You Can Do with the CTMU”, issued by Microchip Technology Inc. Touch and proximity sensing buttons is normally accomplished by a very low end microcontroller with low processing power. Typically, the most simple and straight-forward solution is the elected one.